The Courtship of a War Heroine
by DomBoe
Summary: Mostly canon compliant with a few changes. Astoria Greengrass has recently admitted to her husband that she's a switch witch with her eyes set on Hermione Granger. Hermione finds the transition to Pureblood customs a little unsettling to say the least. Pairings: HG/AM; DM/AM; GW/HP; RW/LB. Rated for lemons and adult themes as well as language.
1. Chapter 1

The Courtship of a War Heroine

Pairing: Hermione/Astoria

Secondary Pairings: Draco/Astoria; Harry/Ginny; Ron/Lavender; Daphne/Theo

Non-canon compliant following DH

* * *

Pureblood customs were frustrating.

It wasn't even so much that the courtship rules were confusing. They weren't. Giving a woman a gift of jewellery was considered the beginning of an understanding. Rings were given when that understanding progressed to an engagement. One for the man and one for the woman, often they matched. Upon marriage, a second ring was added to the first. Proper courtship was easy to understand. However, the fact that it was perfectly acceptable to court another woman, even if that woman was married, was completely baffling to Hermione.

* * *

"Look, Granger," Draco had said one morning at work, settling himself in the chair in front of her desk and reclining in it like a great, lazy cat, "I'd like for you to come over to dinner tomorrow."

Hermione glanced up at him, astonishment written on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," Draco groaned, "its Astoria's idea, not mine. She'd like to meet some of my coworkers." Astoria, Hermione remembered, was Draco's new wife. She was pretty, with dark black curls and bright blue eyes framed by heavy lashes. Her sister, Daphne, was an acquaintance, if not a friend, of Hermione's and the two had found common ground in their shared academic pursuits, both of them naturals at Transfiguration and Potions.

"Well," Hermione deliberated. She didn't want to appear rude, and it would do to attempt to mend fences with Draco. The man had put forth an effort to apologize for the way he had treated the Trio throughout school and he had clearly been making strides toward true reform. Granted, it had originally started as part of his parole agreement, but it had expanded beyond that.

"Please, Granger," Draco pleaded, sitting up in his chair, "what else do you have to do?"

"Alright," Hermione consented, "I'll come to dinner."

In truth, she had plans with Ginny at the Leaky after work the next day. Those were easily rescheduled and she was honestly tired of Ginny's questions about her romantic life.

* * *

Setting his wife up with another woman hadn't been on Draco's to do list.

Still, when Astoria had confided in him that she was interested in women, as much as, if not more than men and that Granger was exactly her type and asked him to introduce her, Draco could hardly refuse her. He doted on his Pureblood wife.

When Granger had come out just three or four months ago, Draco had to admit he was surprised. Of course, if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't all together surprising that the Weasel had turned the girl. Rita Skeeter had had a field day with the news, proclaiming Hermione the heartbreaker to end all heartbreakers and listing all of the girl's "romantic entanglements" to date. Three weeks later, Rita had been sacked when the bloody Chosen One had purchased the Daily Prophet and gotten rid of her. She'd later been imprisoned when it had come out that the woman was an unregistered Animangus. Naughty reporters aside, the rest of the Wizarding World had taken the news rather well. Conservative as the community was overall, it was surprisingly open-minded in terms of the sexual orientation of the people in that community. Pureblood men had taken up with men and women for centuries and in recent decades, Pureblood women had been taking up with secondary lovers. So long as an heir was produced, these extra-marital affairs were accepted and even encouraged. Monogamy had never been particularly important in the Wizarding World, especially when many marriages were marriages of political gain rather than for love.

Astoria's request to court a woman, even a Muggleborn, was not an unheard of request. Scorpius was a healthy, strong two year old and her second pregnancy was progressing well, though not far along. She had satisfied her obligations in continuing the Malfoy line.

The problem lie with Granger herself. Since her sexuality revelation, Granger had dated a number of women, including Cho Chang and Katie Bell. None of the women she had dated, however, had been Pureblood. Nor had they been married women looking for a mistress.

Still. Astoria was good looking. With her dark hair and blue eyes as well as her slender frame, Astoria was stunning. Draco had first been captivated by her at 14, when, despite only being a second year, she had come to the Yule Ball, escorted by Blaise Zabini. To his delight, he was allowed to begin courting her in their sixth year with permission from the Dark Lord. He had been further delighted when, six months after the end of the Wizarding World and following his release from Azkaban, Astoria had consented to continuing their courtship.

She was also charming. She knew how to flirt. She had captivated him easily.

"Did you ask her?" his wife asked over dinner as she lifted a spoon to her mouth and took a sip of soup.

"At work today," Draco replied, "did you find the books you needed?" Anticipating Hermione's lack of experience with Pureblood customs, despite having been practically raised by the Weasleys, Astoria had scoured the Malfoy, Greengrass, and Nott libraries for books on their customs.

"I did. Your mother was most forthcoming with her help. I was surprised."

"Mother had a Muggleborn gardener when I was a boy," Draco replied simply, "Father Obliviated him and returned him to the Muggle world when the Dark Lord began to make his return. I believe mother placed blood wards around his residence and gave him several pieces of protective jewellery which he believes are family heirlooms before he was returned to the Muggle world. She was deeply enamored of him, but after he left he took up with a Muggle woman and married her."

"That's rather progressive of her. I'm surprised your father allowed it."

"He had his share of Halfblood mistresses. My parents are deeply in love but hardly monogamous. Their extra lovers take a lot of the strain off their marriage. My mother took up with Elizabeth Zabini while my father was imprisoned."

"Blaise mentioned something to that effect."

"Have you briefed the house elves on how they're supposed to behave around Granger?" Draco asked. His wife eyed him askance and Draco had the tact to look ashamed. His wife was remarkably organized. Hardly anything slipped her mind.

"You'll have to speak to Mippy yourself," Astoria did note, "she's quite belligerent. When I told her that she was not to serve she threw quite the fit. 'Mippy is a good elf. Mippy is wanting to serve Mistress and Master and guest. Mippy is preparing the Manor special.'" Draco had to admit that Astoria had Mippy's squeaky little voice down pat.

"I'll do that," Draco sighed, "she's always been the most difficult."

"Do remember your manners when she's here," Astoria reminded him, "she's likely to be extremely uncertain when I propose my courtship of her and skittish. I plan on gifting her the books before I ask her to enter into a courtship with me. I won't be tricking her."

"That's admirable of you," Draco said, "not very Slytherin of you, however," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, and in that moment he was reminded that Astoria never had been quite as Slytherin as the rest of them. She was much more like the Ravenclaws, interested in knowledge for its sake but not remarkably cunning and sly.

"Just go talk to the elf, darling," Astoria said as she got to her feet and kissed his cheek.

"Are you heading to bed?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I'd like if you would join me," she said with a wink in his direction. Draco felt himself stiffen. Astoria tended to get rather insatiable when she was pregnant and Draco certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **A/N: first time I've written for fanfiction since I was 12. Reviews appreciated but if you're going to flame about the plot, go away. I don't care. Please point out any spelling mistakes and I'll remedy them. I do not proofread and I do not have a beta (nor do I particularly want one). If ya'll wanted to help me speak more "British" that's chill because I'm 100% American and the only English accents I hear are on BBC.**

 **Peace**

 **-Domby**


	2. Chapter 2

The Courtship of a War Heroine

Pairing: Hermione/Astoria

Secondary Pairings: Draco/Astoria; Harry/Ginny; Ron/Lavender; Daphne/Theo

Non-canon compliant following DH

Hermione stared at her closet in dismay. She wasn't sure but there was a strong chance that dinner at the newly rebuilt Malfoy Manor required something a little more formal than the Muggle jeans and t-shirt she was currently wearing. Which of the skirts was most appropriate for her meeting with Malfoy and his wife, however? There really was only one witch that could help and with a sigh, Hermione walked to her fireplace and Floo-called Ginerva Weasley.

Who, of course, would be delighted to assist Hermione with her outfit selection. And hair. And likely her bloody fingernails if Hermione so wished. Probably her toenails too.

A heavily pregnant Ginny arrived a few minutes after ending the Floo-call and promptly placed herself on Hermione's scarlet bedsheets. She observed Hermione's closet for a moment and then sighed a very familiar sigh. Typically this sigh was followed by one, dreaded statement.

"You really ought to let me take you shopping," Ginny groaned.

"Ginny, I've told you this before, I really don't have the Galleons to be spending them willy-nilly like that." Ginny rolled her eyes at this argument which, when Hermione and Ginny had been had school had been adequate but now that both were war heroines, was little more than an excuse.

"That's crap and you know it," Ginny retorted, "with all the money you made after the war you're practically rolling in it.

"Regardless, we don't have the time to go shopping right this minute. I am expected at Malfoy Manor at 5:30 for drinks before dinner."

Ginny glanced at the clock on Hermione's wall and scowled in displeasure. It read 4:15, giving the red haired witch very little time to suitably attire Hermione and do her hair and make her fingernails look presentable. She would have to wear close-toed shoes. Ginny didn't have enough time to do her toenails as well and bending over in her condition was a struggle anyway.

"Fine. I like that one," Ginny said, pointing at a wine colored dress that would cling nicely to Hermione's curves and had one sleeve that would drape down her left arm. Hermione pulled it out of the closet and held it against her body.

"You need to get into the shower," Ginny instructed, "I'll do something with your hair and your nails when you get out." The brunette nodded. She listened to the shower running and pondered the situation. It was an unusual one. While Malfoy had made steps to make up for his past, he had never invited any of the other members of the Order to the Manor other than when he allowed them to sweep the place for dark artifacts. Surely there was an ulterior motive behind this invitation.

Half an hour later, a wet Hermione emerged, her hair wrapped in a towel with the wine colored dress clinging nicely to her curves. As she took a seat in front of her mirror, Ginny cast a drying spell on Hermione's hair and began to do beauty charms to apply the makeup and nail polish. The gold colored eye shadow would bring out the amber in Hermione's eyes and the mascara made them pop. Hermione's nails matched her dress with gold colored lions on them. Hermione had smirked at the sight of them.

"You are Gryffindor's Princess," Ginny reminded her and Hermione blushed.

"That was never my title in school," Hermione protested, "The Prophet gave it me after I was graduated and the war was over." Ginny had been the true princess of Gryffindor, if there ever was one. She had been wildly popular and, much to Harry's dismay, had dated a number of the men in Gryffindor. It had been Dean Thomas, after all, who had taken her virginity before Harry had taken up with Ginny, not something that was widely known.

"About to go spend an evening with the Slytherin Prince and his snake bride," Ginny smirked as she began to work with Hermione's hair, deciding to leave it down in her natural curls, albeit curls that were less frizzy and more defined.

"Some truth to that," Hermione admitted.

"Do you like your hair?" Ginny asked as she put the finishing touches on it.

"You've done a wonderful job," Hermione said, "thank you so much. We will go shopping one of these days, I promise." The two girls hugged.

"Tell me all about it when you get back," the redhead said as she stepped into the Floo and returned to the cottage that Harry had had built for the two of them.

"Is everything ready?" Astoria asked her husband as she descended the stairs. She was wearing a sage colored dress that was tight to her bosom but flared out loosely down to her knees to hide her small baby bump. She'd paired them with white ballet flats and her hair was done impeccably as well as her make up.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't want anything to go wrong on your date with Granger," Draco assured her, satisfied to see a blush cross Astoria's face.

"It isn't a date," Astoria protested, "we haven't even entered into a formal courtship so how could it be a date?"

"You have the books ready?" Draco asked and Astoria nodded, "I've noted a few pages in particular for her to focus on. She doesn't need to know much of the particular rules for courtships that end in marriage so I've highlighted the sections regarding mistresses."

"She'll probably read all of them and cross reference them," Draco muttered under his breath, "swot."

"You'll be kind to her," Astoria said firmly, her voice brokering no argument.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't dream of being unkind to your lady love."

"If she accepts your courtship, we'll have to work out the particulars," Draco reminded Astoria who gave him a look.

"We'll do just that," his wife promised, "perhaps your mother could help us?"

At that, they heard a knock.

"I'll get it," Astoria said, hurrying to the door lest Mippy get the door first and send the Muggleborn witch into a fit before she'd even begun the evening. When she opened the door she caught her breath. She had always found Hermione stunning, but the way the wine colored dress clung to her took Astoria's breath away.

"You look beautiful," Astoria whispered before she could stop herself. Hermione blushed prettily.

"What my beautiful wife meant to say was, please come in," Draco said, coming up behind Astoria and resting a hand on her shoulder, "but I must concur. Although I do feel as though you are a bit too obvious with your House affiliation." He had noticed the lions on her fingernails.

"No less obvious than you are with yours," she said lightly, indicating the grey wall and heavy green curtains that decorated the room she had stepped into. Draco smirked.

"Draco, be a love and fetch us the wine that I selected for the evening. And the wine glasses? Hermione, would you please take a seat?" Astoria, herself, settled on the love seat and Hermione sat across from her in the chair.

"I don't suppose Draco has told you my intentions for asking you here?" Astoria asked as Draco left the room. The other witch shook her head.

"Well, I suppose he did mention that you'd like to get to know his coworkers better but that was all the information he gave me."

Well. It wasn't quite wrong. Astoria did want to get to know Hermione better, but she doubted the other witch had any idea just how well.

"That is the gist of it," Astoria replied, "you work with him in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, don't you?"

"Indeed. I spend most of my time working on repealing legislation aimed at removing the discrimination against magical beings. I did a lot of work toward elf rights, but I've since discovered that a number of house elves prefer to work for wizards." Astoria nodded and Draco reappeared with the wine.

"What's that, the creator of spew has finally realized that most wizards treat their elves well?" Draco teased and Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him.

"You have to admit that your father treated Dobby quite poorly," Astoria reminded her husband who grimaced at the reminder. "Most wizards are quite kind to their elves. We treat ours rather well. What did you select for the wine love?"

In truth, Mippy had picked the wine. Draco poured it for the two witches as he relayed the vintage to the witches. Astoria looked suitably impressed but Hermione merely looked unsure. When she took a sip, her expression shifted to delight.

"It's rather sweet," she said, "most of the wine I've had before is so dry."

"Much of what we have in the cellar is rather dry, but Draco has such a sweet tooth," Astoria explained, "we selected this bottle because we had a feeling you weren't a wine drinker." In truth, Astoria was hoping that Hermione would get suitably buzzed before the evening was over. She was hoping to give Hermione the books without having to do a great deal of explanation as to what they were.

"I'm not," Hermione assured her, "I very rarely drink at all, just a glass here and there with Harry or Ron at dinner."

"Do you still see the Weasel?" Draco asked, his wife sending him a sharp look, "I mean Ronald." Astoria supposed it had been a bit much to ask, that Draco would be kind to the witch and manage to not insult her friends the entire night.

"A bit. He's a bit awkward now that I've kissed more girls than he has." All three shared a small laugh.

"Shall we go see if dinner's on?" Astoria asked as she took her last sip of grape juice and set the glass on the table next to her. Hermione followed suit and the witches go to their feet.

"Allow me to escort you," Astoria said, offering Hermione her arm. The curly haired witch narrowed her eyes in confusion but linked arms with the woman anyway. Draco trailed behind, his eyes roving the backsides of both of the beautiful women. They were striking together, that was for sure.

As they took their places, Draco inhaled the familiar scents. The elves had prepared a smaller meal, only a single course with dessert after but it would be delicious nonetheless.

Astoria seated Hermione next to her with Draco across from Astoria.

"A toast, perhaps?" she asked her company and Draco nodded.

"To new friendships," Astoria toasted, lifting a second, magically refilled glass of juice. The other two lifted their glasses of wine to the toast and all three took a small sip.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks to all that have added this story to your alerts/favorites. Any reviews would be appreciated. Sorry for the wait between updates, I've been trying to move into a new apartment**

 **Love**

 **-Domby**


	3. Chapter 3

The Courtship of a War Heroine

Pairing: Hermione/Astoria

Secondary Pairings: Draco/Astoria; Harry/Ginny; Ron/Lavender; Daphne/Theo

Non-canon compliant following DH

Dinner was pleasant. Astoria took up most of Hermione's attention and to her shock, she noticed that the beautiful woman was almost…well, flirting with her. Hermione was a pretty woman and she was no stranger to being flirted with. She had to admit that Astoria was extremely pretty.

And dinner was delicious. Hermione had eaten her portion with relish and washed it down with wine that was both to her taste and excellently paired with her meal. The dessert that had followed had been wonderful.

They had wound up in a sitting room off of the main dining room. The setting was rather intimate, with low lighting and comfy chairs. Hermione was decently buzzed, making her way toward drunk. Draco had switched from wine to Firewhisky and Astoria was sipping on a glass of water. Halfway through dinner she had noticed that the dark liquid in Astoria's wine was juice, not wine and had commented on it. The Malfoys seemed reluctant to tell her but finally admitted that Astoria was pregnant, though not very far along. They hadn't even told anyone else outside of their parents due to the fact that Astoria had been a high risk pregnancy with Scorpius.

"Malfoys never have more than one son," Draco said, "we were surprised when Astoria became pregnant again."

"Greengrass women very rarely carry a second child to term," Astoria admitted, "my mother was a Rosier and they typically have more children than other Pureblood families though not as many as the Weasleys or the Prewetts."

"How interesting," Hermione had said, adding low child birthing rates to her list of reasons to eliminate the oldest of the Pureblood houses. It would have been interesting to see whether Harry would have been an only child had his parents survived.

Astoria was seated next to Hermione, closer, Hermione thought, than was strictly appropriate between acquaintances. The woman leaned over her to refill her wine glass and Hermione caught a whiff of her perfume. Astoria smelled like the sun felt, like a summer day. Hermione shifted, noting that she had become fairly aroused between her drinking, the proximity of a pretty witch, and the smell of her perfume.

"Do you know much of the old Pureblood traditions?" Draco asked as he refilled her wine glass, exchanging a look with Astoria that confused Hermione.

"Some," she admitted, "I did a lot of reading after the war to try and understand the basis of the blood purity nonsense." She wondered if either would try and contradict her.

"It stems from a lot of our traditions," Draco admitted, "though Riddle did contort them quite a bit in order to justify the oppression of Muggleborns. Traditionally, we didn't look down upon them, my parents were known to consort with them from time to time and my father had several Halfblood mistresses. There's no reason to deny that Muggleborns can give rise to powerful witches, you're only one such example, Lily Potter is a second. However, the fact that a number of them were unaware of traditions meant that it wasn't quite 'the thing' to associate with them."

"I haven't found much in regards to why Muggleborns aren't accepted as readily into Pureblood society," Hermione admitted, "perhaps you can give me more clarification?"

"Well it began with the early witch trials," Draco said, "and then after those ended and Muggleborns were permitted to enter Hogwarts, they began to…well, besmirch the honor of the Pureblood girls." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Different times," Astoria soothed, "a girl's virginity was a valued possession, something that every properly brought up Pureblood boy knew and respected. Draco wouldn't have been inappropriate with Pansy or my sister however much he fooled around with Ravenclaw Halfbloods. And there are a number of charms that were used to reveal if a girl had kept her virginity. If she hadn't," Astoria shrugged, "marriage contracts were often broken and the girl's prospects ruined. Heaven forbid if she fell with a Halfblood bastard."

"A lot of times, it wasn't that the Muggleborn was being an ass, just that he wasn't aware of the customs," Draco added, "it led to a lot of resentment and Purebloods began teaching their daughters that Muggleborn men were scum. It was during that time that the term 'mudblood' began to surface as a derogatory term."

"How interesting," Hermione noted. It made a twisted sort of sense.

"Of course, we didn't consider them lower class. Merely uneducated and ignorant. Often, Muggleborns were welcomed into old Pureblood families when they were young and they were taught the culture. A number of the so-called "Sacred Twenty-Eight" and in particular the Weasleys, Abbotts, and Prewetts have Muggleborn witches and wizards in their line that they raised into the Wizarding culture," Astoria continued.

"Then, when Grindelwald and then Riddle came into power, it became dangerous to associate with Muggleborns so they were regulated to second and then third class citizens," Draco added, "after a while the stigma stuck. Only a few families stuck to their guns and insisted that Muggleborns were just as much wizards as Purebloods, demonstrating that many times, interbreeding strengthened the lines. Weasleys often have a number of children because their women were strengthened by new blood. Of course most of the recent generations stuck to Purebloods."

"So the problem is that Muggleborns aren't aware of the customs?" Hermione asked, "that's the root of it, anyhow?"

"Right. It's very hard to properly court a Muggleborn witch because she hasn't the faintest idea that small, personal gifts are proper for courtship but that jewellery isn't acceptable until an understanding has been reached. They also aren't aware that it's not only accepted but expected for a Pureblood wizard to have a number of lovers."

"I wasn't aware you had a mistress," Hermione noted idly and Draco flushed.

"I haven't. _I_ haven't ever felt the need to stray from my marriage bed." Again, the two exchanged a look that a drunk Hermione couldn't quite decipher. "My mother and father both have had second lovers. My father had a string of mistresses when I was going back and mother had a Muggleborn gardener that she was particularly close with."

"Do you have a lover?" Hermione asked Astoria bluntly and she was surprised to see the woman's eyes appraised her carefully. The look was heated and Hermione was quite certain she wasn't imagining it.

"Not yet," Astoria murmured, "perhaps soon."

"Anyway, I bring the topic up for a reason," Draco said, clearing his throat and Astoria turned her gaze back to Draco.

"Ah. Yes. I have a gift for you," Astoria said as she got to her feet and retrieved a small package from the coffee table. She handed it over and Hermione grinned as she realized that the heft and the size could only be one thing.

"Oh, I love books," Hermione said as she pulled the wrapping off of them and shifted through them, "and they're on Wizarding culture."

"I can't imagine you've read any of these," Draco said as he took a sip of his whiskey, "they are from the Malfoy, Nott, and Greengrass collections and most of those books only exist in a few copies. The one was given to Astoria by her mother before she went to Hogwarts because Lady Greengrass was worried that she would be inappropriate.

"Why was she worried about that?" Hermione asked.

"My sister, Daphne, she…well, she was a bit of a rebel. She kissed Blaise when they were eleven and I believe that she accepted a bracelet from Theo at the end of their second year before she consulted my mother. Lord Nott insisted that my family accept the understanding. It worked out, they're married now but my mother was rather worried."

"Why?"

"Understandings are rather difficult to break and the Notts were closely affiliated with Riddle, Theo's grandfather was a member of Riddle's inner circle when he was in school. The Greengrasses had hoped to engage Daphne to a less extreme family, perhaps even to prominent Halfblood if it came down to that. Potter's name came up more than once," Draco explained, "Zabini would have been much preferable, even."

"As such, I was educated much more rigorously in order to ensure I knew my place. Of course, Riddle insisted that Draco and I enter into a courtship so I'm not sure it really helped," Astoria noted with a small smile, "I wouldn't change it for the world, though."

"These must be incredibly valuable," Hermione said after a moment, having leafed through the books, "some of them look to have been copied by hand. And this one is a first edition, and it's simply pristine. This is too much."

"Nonsense," Astoria assured her, "I am certain that giving you these books will be beneficial for me as well. Besides, I haven't a need for them. Any daughters I have will be raised properly, and not by house elves like my sister and I were. And if they decide to enter an understanding at 12, so be it. I'm sure any of my children will have a good head on their shoulders."

"So long as any daughter stays away from Potter's oldest. The boy's a menace."  
"He's four," Hermione laughed, "how much of a menace could he possibly be?" Draco simply glowered.

"The younger isn't too bad. He and Scorpius have had a playdate and they seemed to get along." Hermione vaguely remembered the playdate. Ron had been incredulous when Ginny had taken the children over to the Manor. Harry had merely shrugged and let his wife do what she pleased.

Astoria had shifted closer to Hermione again.

"I've marked a few chapters that you might find of particular interest," Astoria said, indicating to where she'd magically highlighted the chapters, using a charm that was easily reversible and wouldn't harm the parchment, "of course, I'm sure you'll read the whole thing. I admire your dedication to knowledge." The scent of the woman's perfume was assaulting Hermione's nostrils again and Astoria's hands were so delicate. The fingernails were perfectly manicures. Absently, Hermione noted that instead of silver they were done in a pale gold color.

She wondered what those fingers would feel like buried in her hair. For that matter, she wondered if the dark hair falling across Astoria's face would feel like silk.

"I think it's nearly time to be heading home," Hermione said abruptly. She got to her feet, rather unsteadily and Astoria stood and steadied her with a small hand.

"Allow me to escort you to the Floo," Draco offered with a small smile. With relief, she took the proffered arm.

"Thank you for coming," Astoria smiled, brushing her lips on Hermione's cheeks in goodbye. Hermione flushed darkly and she thought she heard Draco chortle under his breath as he led her to the Floo and ensured she didn't fall over.

"Good night," Draco said as he handed her the Floo powder, "we hope you'll come again."

* * *

"You're a rather awful tease," Draco chided his wife as he returned to the sitting room. Astoria had retaken her seat and was sipping a glass of water and merely raised an eyebrow, "the poor woman hadn't the foggiest idea as to what you were doing."

"Oh? Was it just Hermione who was struggling?" she asked, rather pointedly directing her gaze to her husband's trousers. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are a beautiful witch," Draco replied, "and so is she, as much as it pains me to admit it, she grew into quite the sexy thing. You have good taste in witches and if I have to set you up with a woman, I'm glad it's Granger. She's tolerable anyway and seeing you two together is quite the treat."

"Pervert," Astoria accused with a smile and Draco merely shrugged.

"Think she'll realize what we're up to when she reads those books?" he asked.

"She's incredibly intelligent. I doubt she missed that I was flirting with her throughout dinner and towards the end I think I was getting fairly obvious so even if she missed that she certainly didn't miss my hints later. I'm sure the fact that I've only highlighted sections about mistresses will tip her off. Especially since an early courtship gift is 'books or other items the witch might enjoy.'"

"What if she thinks I'm the one who wants to court her?"

"Oh, I think we've laid that notion to rest, my love. Would you like to take care of that?" she asked, eyeing Draco's trousers. Without waiting for an answer she slipped to her knees in front of him and undid the button and zipper.

"Oh Merlin," Draco swore as his beautiful, proper, Pureblood wife proceeded to give him a blowjob that would put a prostitute to shame.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the delay, I've been without Wifi in my apartment for several weeks. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
